


The best moments of my life don’t make it to social media

by IchigoRenji



Series: Letters from a Genius [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Tony Stark, Tony Has Issues, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoRenji/pseuds/IchigoRenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Rosabel's coffee 'date' and Tony's decision to redecorate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best moments of my life don’t make it to social media

November 3rd, 2015

 

The coffee date went well. Before I could decide where exactly to take Rosabel, she actually suggested a place. She reassured me that it was a very quiet place and we wouldn’t be bothered, be it by the press or anyone else. I figured why not, trusted her and we went out. We took one of my less conspicuous cars – the 2013 white Audi – and headed out. The café we went to is a small hole in the wall called ‘The Nook’ of all things. 

‘The Nook’ is one of the most charming places I’ve been to in my life. And I mean that with complete sincerity. It’s warm, cozy and inviting. The walls are painted in various shades of brown, greens, blues and yellows, and describing then doesn’t do it justice, because I feel like I’m not even listing everything. There are comfy sofas and loveseats all over the place surrounding tables. Nothing matches at all. There are patchwork quilts covering the sofas, and shelves of books line the walls, along with a lot of artwork. There is a small stage tucked away in one corner that holds a piano and guitar, ready for anyone to come and play. There are thick rugs covering the wood floor, and two large fireplaces and soft lamps, which sit on every table, light the place. They serve amazing coffee and food. Heck, even the menu is a blast to read. I’m pretty sure that a poet had a hand in writing it. 

Rosabel ordered a white chocolate mocha and the “Together until the End” chicken burger. I had to take a picture of the description in the menu, because it made me laugh. “A chicken breast and topped with a fried egg, melted cheese, bacon, tomato, lettuce, and chilli sauce for some spiciness. The chicken breast is also marinated in sadness and naturally salted with chicken tears, you monster.”

I on the other hand ordered a straight black coffee and “The Monterey Burger”. “Homemade beef batty topped with sliced avocado, Monterey Jack cheese, lettuce, tomato, onions and pickles. The only sandwich included in Schindler’s List. I should mention that I am referring to Mark Schindler. He lives downtown and loves two things, burgers and lists. And juice… He loves juice.” 

I don’t think I’ve ever giggled so hard in my life. Yes giggled. I giggle. Shut up. Rosabel couldn’t stop smiling. I’m glad she showed me this place. No one will bother us here, and I seriously want to come back soon.

The Nook feels like a place I could say in for hours. It is just as comfortable as my lab…granted my lab is more chaos than anything really. I feel like the rest of my house should be like this…its not cozy at all. Maybe I should redecorate. I told Rosabel this and she shook her head. She told me that if I redecorate, I should do it myself, not let some ‘specialist’ do it. That way it truly becomes home, because I put my own mark on it. 

I actually find that I agree with her. I always let Pepper take over, because she told me I had no taste whatsoever. It’ll be a new year soon, and I think that I’m going to let go of everything and do what I want. I need to do what makes me happy, or else shit is going to hit the fan like usual. I told Rosabel I’d try, starting with my sanctuary…my workshop and my bedroom. Two places I spend the most time in. One could argue that the workshop already is unique to me…I’ve got my battered leather sofa, which I’ve had for years, sitting in one corner. I guess I need to do more though. Rosabel suggested some art or photographs on the walls. I asked her if she’d do a piece for me. She got a little flushed at the suggestion, but I offered to pay her whatever she wanted. I’d even get her the supplies if need be. She told me that she’d do it, and she’d even do one for my bedroom if I wanted. I agreed wholeheartedly, giving only one stipulation…that the work she did should give a sense of how she views me. Dangerous territory I know…but I needed to tell her that. I want to know how she sees me…how someone who accepts me for me sees me. 

Looking at Rosabel reminds me of this quote I found a little while ago… “Just be yourself. Let people see the real, imperfect, flawed, quirky, weird, beautiful, magical person that you are.” She’s real, honest and is totally herself. I haven’t known her that long and I can see this loud and clear. Its something that I cherish and hope that someday someone will see me the same way. I struggle with this a lot, the whole ‘accepting yourself thing.’ It is one point that I want to focus on in the days, weeks and months to come. I’m still trying to figure out who I am…and the day that I can accept who I am, I think that day will be the one that I’m finally at peace. Surprisingly, Rosabel is the one who started this in me, as crazy as that sounds. She got the ball rolling, because she is herself. And I know, you could argue that my teammates are similar…Steve has never pretended to be anyone other than himself – outside of his Capt. America persona. I can’t really say the same about Bruce. He is always sitting in his lab brooding over how “he’s a monster.” Nat and Clint…well they’re spies…they always wear a mask. Thor…. well he’s himself. Thinking about it now, my entire team is just lost and confused. They still know who they are; regardless of how skewed their viewpoints. 

After finishing our coffee and lunch, Rosabel suggested we take a walk. I shrugged and agreed. So we went on a walk. I’d never actually been to this part of the city before, other than going to the meet-up. According to Rosabel, the Nook is about fifteen minutes away from Jake’s house, and she lives in the area also. We ended up hanging out for several hours, that is, until my phone rang. It was Steve. Apparently we had a situation, which called for the Avengers. We walked back to the car and I drove Rosabel home at her request, before heading back to the tower for my suit. I need to start taking my suitcase suit with me again. Everyone was a bit upset when I finally arrived on the scene…being late is not okay. Of course no one let me explain anything after the battle against Doctor Doom’s Doom bots. They automatically paint me as an arrogant twit who doesn’t play well with others. Honestly, the minute the meeting ended I just walked out. I didn’t even say anything to my team. They’ve made up their minds about me already. I don’t care anymore. I went back to my workshop and decided to start redecorating my home. Amazon ended up being a huge help…of course I went shopping on other sites as well, but I found a lot on Amazon anyway. Everything should come in by the end of the week, since I paid for express shipping. For once, I’ve picked out things that I like and if others don’t like it…well they can stuff it.

It’s a good thing my workshop is on my personal floor of the tower, because I’m doing a bunch of renovations; its time to dig out my book collection from the basement and dust them off. I’m installing bookshelves into not only my bedroom, but my living room as well. I’ve got patchwork quilts coming in from Etsy, along with a multitude of pillows. I’m pretty sure people will be a bit horrified with the pillows…I think I’ve got at least fifty different colors, and nothing matches. Decorating my home by myself is a little daunting…but I’ve never had the chance before. First it was my parents, who did it all, then Pepper and her design team. I think the only thing I had a say in was my workshop. This is awesome.

Tony

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote by Rosalynn Mejia, while Tony’s quote about Rosabel is by Mandy Hale.  
> The menu items and their descriptions are actually real. I borrowed them from the menu of "Owl Acoustic Lounge" here in my hometown. I thought they would fit perfectly for the Nook. 
> 
> The date went well, though the other avengers need a kick in the pants. We'll deal with them later though. Promise :) . Tony's decision to redecorate actually stems from he fact that his home is just so unpersonalized its not even funny. I always though that given the chance, he should redecorate. This chapter is also longer than the previous drabbles in the series. Hopefully you guys liked it.
> 
> This story, like every one of the shorts in the series, is not beta read. I apologize for the mistakes and bad grammar.
> 
> Status of Letter: Unsent
> 
> I also apologize for disappearing for a while. University just started up and I've been busy preparing for classes as well as working the rush at the university bookstore. So I haven't had much time to do anything else. I'm hoping to get another chapter out to you guys soon though. So please subscribe to this series if you haven't already. :)


End file.
